Christmas Bones Style
by Gwyn27
Summary: Booth asks Bones to celebrate Christmas with him and Parker, B&B. Chapter three is up! ;
1. Chapter 1

Hey there guys, so this is an idea for a multi-chapter story, you like?

**I OWN NOTHING**

Please R&R with comments and suggestions ;)

* * *

Bones

Temperance Brennan is a woman of science and facts, wisdom and proof. She believes in what she can feel, what is physically in front of her. When people talk of love and feelings, she scoffs and states, correctly of course, that what people most often mistake for love, is in fact, a chemical reaction in the brain, resulting in a feeling of euphoria. She does, however, believe that you can care for someone as much, if not more than yourself. Quite recently she was having trouble deciding if her partner and friend, Seely Booth, was becoming one of the select few that fell into this category in her life.

At the moment she was standing on the steps of the Jeffersonian, watching Booth talk to his son Parker.

"You being good for your mom buddy?"

Parker was one of the few children that Bones was not "put off" by. She had no doubt he was behaving adequately.

"I know you are, but the secret society of parenthood requires me to ask these things..."

A secret society? Oh, right. Booth was using sarcasm mixed with a hyperbole of sorts. He really did confuse her sometimes.

"I miss you too Parker."

Booth softened while stating this, Bones could see the sincerity of the statement on his face.

"We are going to have the most amazing Christmas ever Park, I can't wait until you see all things I have planned for you."

Temperance was getting cold, the December air was frigid, and as Booth was driving her home, she had to wait outside for him. She would feel remorse for interrupting what little time Booth got to talk to his son if she voiced her petty complaint, so she suffered silently.

"Bed time? Well mom's word is law. I love you bud, see you soon."

Love was a word Booth tossed around idely, yet when he said it, Bones could almost admit it existed. At least she believed that if anything was to be labeled as "love" Booth felt it for Parker. This made her feel almost... lonely, although she did not understand why.

"I trust Parker is in good health?" She asked Booth after he had shut his phone and turned toward her.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's great. Looking forward to Christmas. Come on Bones, you look like you were trying to hike up a mountain then got covered in ice so your remains were perfectly preserved. If you don't get what that means, I'm saying you look cold."

Bones laughed at his reference to their latest case. The victim was hiking to his village when an enemy struck him in the skull with an ice pick. The remains were century's old. Booth led her to his car with one hand on the small of her back. It was a simple gesture that represented how far they had come.

"So Bones, what do you have planned for the holidays?"

"Plenty, I have files that need organizing, messages to be sorted, and a lack of sleep to catch up on." She stated this almost defensively, as she knew Booth would argue she was spending her holiday incorrectly, but the truth was she had nothing else to do.

Instead of what she had expected though, Booth was silent for a moment and studied her face. She tried very hard to conceal her emotions. They only ever caused problems.

"Bones this may be... bold. But I don't think it is, because were friends right?" He waited for her to nod, and when she did he continued, "Come spend Christmas with me and Park. We are going to spend it up in a house in northern Washington State."

'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, so I apologize for the short chapter. But I decided a little update is better than no update at all ;)

As always R&R

**I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

Chapter 2

Temperance called Angela that night to get the reassurance she needed to go along with the decision she had made.

"Hellooo?"

"Angela? It's Tempe."

"Hmm, I have caller ID sweetie, also it's one in the morning."

Bones was suddenly aware how tired Angela sounded, her friend was usually so perky Temperance didn't know how to handle it, but at the moment she sounded almost…angry.

"Oh, I apologize; it is far too late for me to call. I will talk to you in the morning."

"I'm up now sweetie, so make it good."

"Alright, Booth asked me if I would like to spend Christmas with him and Parker. They are going to a secluded cabin four hours outside of Seattle."

Bones heard what she assumed was Angela falling out of bed.

"Angela? Are you alright? Do you need me to tell you how to stop bleeding and bandage a laceration?"

"No, I'm fine. I just… slipped. Well what did you say?"

"I told him I would consider his offer, and give him my answer tomorrow. Well technically now it's today, but it would be inappropriate to call him at twelve o one, telling him my decision…"

"You're ranting. You don't rant. What did you decide?"

"I decided to… not go?"

"Why is there an upward inflection like you're asking me a question?"

"Perhaps I am inquiring to whether you agree with my answer."

"I want to know what you felt when he asked you before I answer your question."

"I felt my brain stimulating in response to being asked something."

"Not what I meant. I mean, did your gut tell you to say yes? Was your heart screaming agree? Did your knees go weak?"

"I do not understand what you are saying. You are applying human characteristics to things that can not feel human emotion."

Angela sighed in frustration. Bones felt a pang of regret, why did she have to take everything so literally?

"Sweetie, when he asked you? Did you want to say yes?"

"Yes."

"Then say yes! He is your friend, and you trust him. Go, have fun. Send me a postcard."

"I don't think there will be postal service…"

Angela groaned, "I am going to bed Tempe, sweet dreams."

The next morning Bones woke up feeling unusually happy. She knew it was just the chemical serotonin being secreted from her brain, but she chose a pink shirt to wear all the same.

As she drove up to the Jeffersonian she saw Booth getting out of his car, she was unable to stop herself from practically jogging up to him.

"Wow there Bones, take it easy. You shouldn't run in heals."

"Yes."

"Then why did you do it?"

"No I mean yes, I would like to join in on your holiday plans with Parker."

Booth gave her one of his signature smiles, the ones that she was noticing lately seemed to be reserved mostly for her. This made her stomach feel warm and added to her happiness. She smiled back at him.

"That is, so awesome Bones."

"It is… awesome. Isn't it?"

Suddenly he hugged her, so fiercely it made her topple towards him and let out a little squeak. He quickly propped her back up.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"No apology necessary. So when do we leave?"

"On Monday, the twenty first. So, in three days. We'll pick up Park in the morning and fly to Seattle. Then we will rent a car a drive out to the cabin. Pack a hat, and mitts, and a sweater, and a scarf…"

Booth went on for a while about the warm clothing pieces she should bring. Normally she would stop him and scold him for rambling but seeing his excitement over something she had done made her happy, so she simply watched his "lit up" face.

* * *

I have many activites planned for our fav couple, more fun to come!

Xo. Gwyn ;)


	3. Chapter 3

First off, thank you all for the very kind reviews! They are the reason I keep writing. I have another chapter started and hope to post it soon!

As always,

**I OWN NOTHING **

Please read and review ;)

xo. Gwyn

* * *

Chapter 3

Seely Booth woke up to a loud rapping at his front door. Confused and disoriented from sleep he stumbled to his front door in nothing but his boxers, crashing into doors and walls along the way. He threw open the door to see a very put-together a very clothed, unlike himself, Temperance Brennan. All he could do was stare, this must be a dream, he realized. Because this was a dream, he couldn't possibly be staring at his partner at six thirty in the morning, he took the liberty of studying her beautiful features. Her thick brown hair, her creamy skin, and her shirt that cut just low enough for him to imagine…

"Booth? Were you sleeping?" The very real sound of Bones voice brought him back to reality.

"Shit!" He jumped backwards as quickly as he had ever moved and stumbled his way into the bedroom. God damn it, the woman was actually here. He had checked her out while wearing nothing but underwear. He pulled on sweats and prepared to beg for apology. When he left his bedroom he found her still standing at the door.

"I am so sorry Booth, I know it's early I just didn't want to be late, and I was just so happy about this and now I realize how early it is, and you were still asleep and so I will just go wait in my car until it is a more appropriate hour." She turned to go. Booth grabbed her wrist; he felt the electricity he always did when he touched her and ignored it. This time though, she might have felt it as well, because she stared at her wrist in confusion almost.

"Bones slow down. Yes, this is a ridiculously early hour, but I'm glad you're excited. I am to." He smiled at her. She shyly smiled back. He led her into the kitchen.

"Booth go back to sleep. In the meantime, I will make breakfast."

"Nah, I'm up now Bones. Let's just have coffee. I'm not really a breakfast person."

"Medically it's the most important meal of the day."

"Okay Bones, here are some ground rules for this vacation. Number one, you relax. Number two, you don't have to critic every little thing I do. For example: not eating breakfast. Surly it's forgivable."

"Despite your long list of flaws, I forgive you." Booth was about to rant about hurting other peoples feelings when out of the corner of his eye he saw her smiling. He stood up out of shock.

"No way! Bones, did you just make a joke?!" She smiled at him sweetly. It made his stomach lurch.

"I'm simply relaxing. Besides, you have taught me the humor."

"I'm so proud." He said dryly but smiled at her. They proceeded to banter over coffee.

* * *

About noon Booth and Bones went to pick up Parker from Rebecca's. Parker opened the door and was practically vibrating out of excitement. Rebecca came up behind him and her eyes automatically turned to Brennan.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Seely told me you were joining them."

"Yes, Booth was nice enough to invite me." Rebecca made Bones feel rather awkward, she was a woman who understood Booth in ways she did not. It was almost, as much as she hated to admit it, jealousy. Bones had started to feel like she was the one person who really knew Booth inside and out. But of course this was only mentally, physically… She had speculated, but nothing more.

Parker had finished telling his father about a dinosaur museum he had visited earlier in the week and was now focusing of Brennan.

"Doctor Bones, Doctor Bones!" She leaned down to his level. It was a common misconception that Bones did not like children, when in fact, she adored them. They were the future, the present and a result of the past. They were pure, impressionable human beings, and she believe that with the correct guidance, any child could be brilliant. So really, Brennan loved kids. Often though, she was unsure on how to converse with them.

"Parker, it is very nice to see you again." Parker promptly threw his arms around her. Booth and Rebecca took a sharp breath inward, waiting for Bones reaction. Tentatively Temperance returned the gesture.

"I'm really glad you're comin' with us!" He whispered in her ear.

Bones hugged him a bit tighter and murmured a quiet "Me to," in reply. She then stood up and turned to Booth with a triumphant smile.

"You're a natural Dr. Brennan." Rebecca stated flatly.

"Please do not be concerned that I would try to be maternal towards Parker in anyway, I respect you're claim on that duty, Booth and I are not even have relat…" Before Bones could finish her sentence Booth put his hand on the small of her back and steered her towards the car while saying "Easy now Tiger".

Parker continued onto the car, blissfully unaware that his father was currently giving Bones a talk on "the time and place" for openness.

* * *

At the airport Parker and Booth were admiring the airplanes and Bones was conversing with a woman who had recently got back from Egypt and, like herself, was an anthropologist.

"You're family is just lovely dear, I assume that's them over there. Admiring the flying hunks of torture?"

"If you are referring to the airplanes then yes, but they are not related to me in anyway. He is my partner and that is his son from a previous relationship. We are spending the holidays together."

"Like, sexual partner?" She looked embarrassed after asking this. Like she hadn't meant to ask it, and it just escaped her lips.

"No, oh no. Booth and I? Me and Booth? It would be crossing a line, we work together." She did not know why, but this made her uncomfortable. The woman was making a perfectly reasonable assumption.

"I'm sorry, I just thought… I mean the way he keeps looking at you." She trailed off, but Bones would not let her stop.

"Please explain, I am a very observant person. It is my job to be that way, yet the "way he looks at me" is not something I am aware of. You are not the first person to make that comment, and I wish to know."

Lorelei paused to collect her thoughts.

"He looks at you like something incredibly beautiful, yet breakable. Like crystal, you want to touch it, but you don't know what might happen. There is a lot of tenderness, and love. Much love."

This hit Brennan hard, she didn't even know this woman, but if this was really what everyone saw, why hadn't she? More importantly, was this really how Booth felt?

"Thank you for being frank. It was very nice to meet you, I'm just going to join my…" She pointed in the boy's general direction.

The woman smiled and left.

"Hey Bones, check it out. A 747!" Booth put his arm casually around her shoulders. Brennan stared at it before leaning towards him with a peaceful smile playing on her lips.

"Yes that is a very… large airplane. I suppose it has its charms. Would calling it "cool" be appropriate?"

Booth laughed, "Yeah Bones that would be appropriate."

* * *

As much as I love writing the set-up/banter for the story, I'm even more excited about diving into the ideas I have, suggestions help! So keep reading :)


End file.
